


And they liked it

by 2Loverz



Category: Katy Perry - Fandom, Rihanna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: Rihanna and Katy share ladies kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this a couple years ago and decided to just go for it and post it here. 
> 
> As always: this work is unbeta'ed. Mistakes may kindly be returned to me. 
> 
> Also: as far as I am concerned this never happened. 
> 
> Enjoy!

She left the stage ten minutes ago but the beats still thrumming through her body. She's still high on energy from her performance; almost stumbling through the backstage area, she's heading for her dressing room. 

 

Humming the chorus of "I kissed a girl" she opens the door to her dressing room, at least she was somewhat certain she read her name on it. But why is it that a topless and pants less Rihanna is standing there right in front of her?! 

 

"Oh...hi...sorry," Katy all but stutters, the words rushing out of her mouth as she turns slightly red. Her eyes remain locked on the beautiful female in front of her, all but devourig her alive. 

 

Rihanna chuckles, clearly amused by Katy's poorly hidden interest in her body, if her staring is anything to go by. "Hi Katy," she then says casually, not giving a second thought about Katy seeing her in her underwear and also not really looking at her, rather checking if others could see her through the still half way open door. Not that she really cares, but yeah, no need for more audience just now.

 

"Could you please decide whether you want to come in or not, I mean, I don't need the entire staff that's walking by to see me" she gestures along her half naked body "you know?!" And ok, this might be not the entire truth, as she fairly quickly decided she wouldn't mind having Katy for herself some longer. Also the increasing throbbing between her legs might or might not be a reason for that.

 

Without thinking Katy steps inside the room fully. Closing the door she says "I wasn't meaning to just...sorry. I guess I'm still a bit dizzy from my performance," she all but stumbles over her own words. 

 

Rihanna just smiles "Hey girl, no problem, nothing to hide here," she gestures along her underwear clad body. Noticing the tension in Katy's being she's trying to start a casual conversation. "Sooo...how was it?" she asked looking around for her dress. "Have you been very nervous? How's the crowd?"

 

Leaning back against the door Katy crosses her arms in front of her chest and laughs. "You wouldn't believe it, I almost peed my pants right before I went on stage. Thought something would go wrong, I would fall, or miss the lyrics; silly things like that," she shrugs. 

 

"But you did awesome" the other woman smiles at Katy and made triumphant noise when she finally found the dress she was looking for under a pile of clothes scattered across one of the chairs.

 

Blushing again Katy thanked her. “And the audience, the audience was amazing. Singing along and dancing. Such energy," Yeah, because that isn't always the case. Katy wanted to internally smack herself. 

 

"Awee...that's awesome. So happy for you, honey. I hope they play nice with my performance as well," Rihanna laughs. 

 

"Of course. You will kick their asses, sweetie," 

 

Both just stood there and smiled, while Rihanna was busy putting her dress on completely. "Erm...could you help me here for a sec, and pull the zipper on my back up?" she asked Katy, after a few attempts of trying to conquer the zipper from hell had failed. 

 

Right at that moment she was about to turn her back to Katy, so she could close the zipper the door suddenly opened and literally pushed Katy in Rihanna's arms. Both gasped, barely avoiding to stumble to the ground. 

 

"Oh, sorry girls," a male voice spoke and the head belonging to said voice poked through the door "Ri, you have to be on stage in ten"

 

"Thanks. Be right there. Just...a minute" she hurried to get the words out with her arms still full of Katy.

 

“Ok,” the guy left the room as fast as he was inside. 

 

"So, erm...," she looked in Katy's eyes. "Where were we?" 

 

Not really thinking about it, or thinking anything at all, Katy just leaned closer, closer than she was already and slowly lowered her head. Before their lips met Katy hesitated a moment, but when the brunette nodded slightly she pressed her lips on hers. 

 

I didn't take long before the soft press of two pair pars of lips turned into a full kiss. Katy's tongue snaked out, asking for permission to enter the other singer's mouth. Who didn't need to be asked twice and opened her lips instinctively. When their tongues met for the first time a slight moan erupted from both of their throats.

 

Driven by the sudden urge to feel her body heat Rihanna gripped Katy's hips tight and pulled her impossibly closer. Letting her hands wander down her ass she kneaded it while her tongue explored Katy's mouth. Katy meanwhile had her arms thrown around the other girl's neck

 

Both women had to feel that the other was getting more and more turned on by their lip-lock, when the continually rise of the volume of their moans was anything to go by. 

 

Moving her hands down and then back up, all the way up over Rihanna's back, Katy gripped in her hair and tilted her head slightly to the side, deepening the kiss just that little bit more. When their tongues were in the middle of this hot fight they suddenly heard the speakers calling Rihanna to the stage. 

 

Giving one last nip to her bottom lip Katy let go of her. Her hands still tight in her hair, their foreheads pressed together they stood there panting heavily, trying to regain their breath. 

 

When Katy straightened up after a few seconds she just smiled, and so did Rihanna.

 

"Now, uhm, I really...shit...need to go on stage,"

 

"Oh, yes, wait let me help you. Turn around," Katy suddenly remembered the stuck zipper. 

 

After Rihanna turned around she pulled up the zipper on the back of her dress. When her fingers ghosted over her smooth skin she could feel a shiver going down her spine and she was sure she saw goosebumps rise on Rihanna's skin as well. 

 

Turning back to face Katy Rihanna winked, "Thanks, for helping me out here," 

 

"No problem, anytime again," as soon as these words left Katy's mouth she turned the color of dark red and the other girl gave her a sympathetic smile.

 

"I'll be sure to take you up on that offer...as soon as possible,” Rihanna again winked at Katy. Then went on to leave to the room, making her way to the stage.

 

Hearing Rihanna sing "I kissed a girl and I liked it..." Katy smiled to herself.


End file.
